The Ghostly Swan
by XxYourSilentScreamsxX
Summary: Bella has nightmares every night about the person behind the cloak. Who are they? Why did they kill her mother? 2ND PLACE WINNER IN THE HALLOWEEN WRITERS COFFEE SHOP CHALLENGE!
1. Chapter 1

I was never one to believe my mother.

I knew when she said a few hours, she meant days. I mean, I loved my mother, but not her job. She gave out illegal papers and ID's to illegal men a jail runaways. Mostly were Jail Refugees. There was always that fear, that my mother would be caught. They were likely to do more then just throw her in jail. I knew when she left that door, her life was put to risk.

She kisses my head and grabs her purse off the coffee table. Her now full coffee was finished with one big gulp. She thanks me for making the coffee. She puts on her high heeled red booth, and heads out the door.

That was the last time I saw her.

I never remembered how she died. Or what I just knew she had stab wounds all over her stomach.

I was having that dream. The same dream that haunted me the first night, and the next and every after the day after my mothers death. But I never got to see who was behind the cloak. If only I could pull down the cloak. The police told me as well as my councilor is that I know who is behind the cloak. It was just covered from shock.

I was determined to find my mothers killer.

It always begun the same.

"One two, tie my shoe.

Three, four, open the door

five, six, pick up sticks…"

But it would stop there.

It would get mysterious. The smoke filled everywhere. It was fuzzy. Steam piled up. I could feel my heart is where the real terror begins. My mother started screaming. I ran into the old, abandoned, rusty 2 roomed house. My mother lay their screaming. The cloaked person raised their knife up.

Just a few more inches now.

My hand reached and reached, until…

I yanked it down. The person turned around.

I was staring at them.

Then I realized who I was staring at after a moment…..

I was staring at me.

With a blank face, I throw random items into my bag and exit the house. I turned around before I entered my truck. I waved at the house goodbye as a lone, stray tear rolls down my face. I climb not my truck. I drive off, never looking back.

**_Forks Times _**

Today we celebrate the 150th anniversary of Swan Residence. This popular attraction to tourists is said to be haunted by a lone girl, wandering around on this day, searching for her lost mother. It is said that she moans over her loss, looking for her soul, haunting anyone who tries to buy her house…

As Charlie Swan reads the paper about his grandparents, no one notices the white blur at the Swan residence window.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DIDNT WRITE THIS CHAPTER A REVIEWER DID? I DONT UNDERSTAND IT. I WAS INSISTED ON POSTING IT*** **

Chapter 2  
>it happened again to me a Sound with the Vegetarian vampire family CRASH! Killed each other but our Souls with my best friends's souls went you guessed it Heaven reawakened with them suddenly our unification of ourselves my mental shield enhanced with me after death with the Three Pack with their own mated women who later had Kids boiorn Clothed oh my GOD Aliced screeched what happened to your eyes suddenly a person walked toward me she placed a Locket and reported Welcome to Heaven my name is Susan Salmon and I am a Angel so are you look your eyes went Golden you died in your home I brought as very way much more and all of you a tri-tenb bazillions your homes as all of them and but first your true goal cross over with your best friends and you brought visitor no they are residing here then it happened Charle now a dying old man sick but suddenly Gasped with the tribe entered Heaven with dead pets free of sorrow or grief then it happened to usthem Suddenly flopped but with the deceased Salmon family with her sister and her children with the rest of all of the Vampires suddenly transferred their venom to myself to become a new breed of Creature a Kindred was starting it's painful change like a Sirian gaining more strength but screamed as loud bloody murder then Violently broken free and gasped no longer but broken free with children a lot of clothed but shoed ones suddenly I created Judgement City as a new breed of creature his Warriors suddenly blasted free but but myself cracked open but the bodies vanished with the as all the departed who followed me gained a new life and a new mission to avenge my murderer my killer but dropped like food but broken outside but their carnivorous vampires took their places with their caused the places to burned my name Bella Cullen now I am deceased but killed my a Cloaked person I am a Inbtween person have a daughter a husband my Coven now ready with my father with the tribe resided walked with my Mother and their deceased parents but with as all of their friends and loved ones are now with us first I have to fight and survive holding my new best friend's honor blade was my Sword in disguise oh one more I have to tell you I'm Immortal but transformed with Raeneesme she is Immortal looks like a teenager I can't move on but need some help but need a ally in arms them to guide me home then it happened violently ascended Again but a Blast of light so this Heaven lets go pass you got it here from my own mouth Argh hold n I squeezed tightly my hair is murder with theirs vanished went Splash but with them but reentery from the waters of youth and healing but very violently snapped us Again four times it gave us all bodysuits full of our brand new clothes a tribazillions or more of them and a lot from Earth's dressers but snap all of them from the living world with shoes to wearI spat out yikes me and my big immortal mouth I held my sword I was skilled but protecting and guardian mess with me you are going it period I was acting strangely and using my powers did someone say powers I was a swordswoman but the more loved and friends followed us deceased but the living city was a tomb a graveyard during World war 3 lost the buildings and as all of with more as all of the with more half killed butfollowed us into eternal rest but we never rest gained Golden eyes and able to hunt animals in Heaven but a BLINDING light went BLAST! Exploding with us and them here we are trapped in here forever our soul keen out like Andorians good gravy it's me yes but our quest but lost the bodies they were into pieces and shards releasing Vampires all of them m ore monstrous and all of them our mourning ritual finished it was a Major mass Extinction both dead but brought here to rest now all homes created.


End file.
